Becoming Liesel Marie
by December21
Summary: Once upon a time there were two sisters. This is the story of the nameless girls from the Puella Magi Madoka: A Different story manga and how they became witches.


Alrighty, first off let me clarify a few things. Yes these are legitament characters from puella magi and no they are not OCs. They are guest stars that appear in, dun dun DUNN- Magi Madoka: A different story manga!

I read that sequel and loved it, you should read it. Seriously. It was awesome sauce on awesome steak with double scoops of awesome icecream. Read it. Read. It. That's a command.

It is mostly about mami and kyouko in a different timeline. Anyway, as I was saying these guest stars appear in the manga but it never says their witch names D: Neither does it say their actual names either! If anyone spots their name somewhere, do tell me please! It doesn't show up in the puella magi wikia or any kind of side artist note even! I hope no one gets mad at me for inventing names, but the author/artist of the manga gives me nothing to work with. So I improvise :3 But I tried to keep the german theme going with the witch names, as in the anime. But I do wonder why on earth urobuchi is obsessed with German stuff.

For those who are curious here is a link to the manga where they show up and the chapter with their witch form (take out spaces):

manga/mahou_shoujo_madoka_magica_the_different_

manga/mahou_shoujo_madoka_magica_the_different_

Ahem, sorry for the overuse of hyperlinks. I just think these gals deserve a little spotlight. And sorry for bashing some puella magi in the story. I don't actually hate any of them but it had to be done. Now onto the story! **Triumph pose**

* * *

She was born alone. All of Yumiko's childhood was filled with solitude and a feeling of wanting. Even though she was an average girl: 85% average on her grades, normal height, brown shoulder length hair, happy family and she had a small group of friends at school. But she always felt something was missing. Her family wasn't poor nor rich but provided all the comforts and necessities she needed. She loved her them dearly but something never right. A piece of her was gone, lost somewhere. It was always present and left her with a feeling of yearning and belonging. Yumi simply didn't know what it was.

One day she was looking at a photo album with her mom. Her mom was somewhat talented at scrapbooking and artsy stuff. She loved savoring ever memory and capturing it in a special book. She treasured every moment. She'd always tell young Yumi-chan, "Memories are little treasures you collect all your life."

Little yumi would say and point to a ruby necklace momma was wearing. "Like this?"

"No."

"Like your wedding ring?"

"No, it's not about the those material things, but what they stand for. You'll gain lots of those treasures everyday."

"I'm gonna have a fortune!" She giggled and momma laughed too.

"Right. you'll look back when your old and realize that you have an entire storehouse of precious jewels. And that is more valuable than any other kind of treasure you'll ever find on earth." Yumi smiled and played along with many things her mother said though they never really made any sense.

She picked up a thick dusty photo album. It was very elegant looking with pretty black and white laces lined with bows. She opened it a page and she instantly recognized it was Momma holding hands with Dad. It was a calm sunny day and they both looked overjoyed because she pregnant with Yumiko.

"Mama, you look so fat!" Her mom blushed a dozen different shade of red then quickly smirked as she pinched her cheeks and started ruffling her hair.

"Only because you were a chubby baby."

Yumi blushed pointed to the picture again.

"Hey your too fat- it looks like you have twins!"

Her mom paused for a moment then bit her lower lip. "...yeah. Twins."

"Mama?" She still didnt answer and Yumi shook her hand. "Mama, is something wrong?"

"I-I..." She turned, hoping her husband was there across the room reading morning papers but he wasn't. She looked back at Yumiko.

"Tell me what? Mama!" She demanded. Momma began slowly.

"Well... When you were born-I mean when I was pregnant... I'm sorry i didnt tell you before. I'm so sorry, Yumiko-chan." She started crying.

"Mommy..? What are you saying?"

"I-I..I was carrying twins..."

"Twins..." Yumi said that quietly to herself. Slowly something started making sense.

"Your sister died in birth.. She didnt make it." Yumiko's eyebrows burrowed and she didn't want to believe what her mother was saying. Her mother noticed her saddened expression. "No-it's not like that! Sweetie, She's in a better place. I promise."

"...Ah-really?" She nodded and hugged her daughter closely. Yumi felt something warm trickle down her cheek and when she lifted a hand to wipe it away she noticed she was crying too. "What was her name?"

"We were going to name you both Yukiko and Yumiko." She murmured their names, testing the sound of it out loud. It sounded so strange and foreign but somehow fit together perfectly. An irreplaceable match.

"Were we identical twins?" She shook her head.

"Fraternal." She wouldn't ever even know her sisters face. She was slightly disapponted. She thought that sharing an identity and everytime she looked in the mirror she might see her twin's face there too.

"I'm sorry," Momma repeated the phrase many times over and over.

"She's gone." Yumi started crying even harder after she said that. She kept wiping her tears but more fell in their place.

"No! She's still here protecting you. Always watching over you. She's okay, I promise." She hugged her mother mother tightly and hoped that it was true. Her small body wracked with heavy sobs and she weeped. She weeped for the sister she had never known, the part of herself that was forever lost.

That day Yumiko avoided everyone entirely and stayed confined to her room. She never told anyone of this, though the thought of it constantly drove her insane. She kept her angelic sister to all herself. By the time she turned 15 she felt entirely hopeless. That is, until she met a creature who could change her fate entirely.

She lay in bed, unable to sleep. It was quiet at night save for the quiet hum of the rain tapping on her window. She found solstice in listening to the sounds of nature.

"Yumiko and Yukiko..." She quietly muttered to herself. "Yumi and Yuki..."

It was silent again until she finally spoke out loud to herself. "I wish you were here too."

"Is that a wish you'd be willing to trade your soul for?" A voice resonated through her head and startled her. Her drowsy eyes burst open she sat up.

"Show yourself!" She looked around and saw no one. Strange, she didnt actually hear the voice but heard it as if it were her own thoughts but-Gah, this made no sense. What on earth was it? She was on edge, looking adound for the source of the voice until she saw a dark silhouette against the pale moonlight sitting on her windowsill. It appeared to be some catlike creature, it's beady red eyes peering at her.

"W-who are you?"

"Kyubey." It flicked it's tail, eyes unchanging but it somehow appeared to be amused.

"I can make a wish...?"

"Sure thing! Make a contract with me and become a puella magi!" Her stomach began churning and something told her that this was an awful idea, but the idea of having her sister overwhelmed her with happiness and she quickly shoved that feeling to the back of her mind.

"Really?" It nodded.

"Re-state your wish please." Kyubey(?) said.

She hesitated then gathered up her courage to voice her thoughts.

"I wish to have my sister back, I want both of us to have been born-"

"Deal." The creature's face stayed unchanging but instantly Yumi doubled her in anguish, clutching her chest. There was a deep pain inside her heart, as if something was pouring acid straight onto it. Her insides felt entirely exposed and hurt. She felt like at any given moment it would tear in two. After she collapsed on the floor in a heap her agony was suddenly silenced. She struggled to stand up and then saw a glowing orb in the middle of the room. It was entirely black, shiny and resembled an obsidian stone. She stared at it in awe, it was just like how she would imagine the precious gems her mother would always talk of.

"Now, take hold of your new power." She reached for it, both arms extended. When she touched it a brilliant light overcame her eyes and a warmth came over her aching heart. She has completely forgotten the anguish she felt moments ago. Her eyes became groggy and Yumi felt herself slipping into unconsciousness. Before her eyes closed and everything went dark the cat called kyubey spoke once more. "Sleep well, we'll talk aout your end of the bargain later."

Her dream was overwhelming and strange. She felt her life flash before her eyes but it wasn't her life at all, it couldn't be. Yumi's mind flooded with memories she had never remembered having. There was someone else in her family, a new addition to all of her classes in primary school, a new friend in her group. She saw a face she had never seen before but felt déjà vu and recognition seeing it.

"Yukiko!" One could scarcely call them twins. Yumiko looked a lot like her mom, and Yukiko took on most of their dad's features. Dark, long, thick black hair, a bit on the shorter side, slightly rounder cheeks and very energetic, unlike Yumi.

She heard someone calling her name but couldn't reach it.

"Yumi-chan?" When she didn't answer the speaker spoke louder this time, more obnoxious.

"Nee-nee!" The speaker started shaking her violently. "Nee-nee!" Her eyes burst open and she realized she fell woke up right where she fell asleep, right on the floor. Stupid cat didn't even let her fall asleep in bed.

"We're going to be late for school!" She turned and saw Yumiko standing before her. She stared in disbelief. She blinked a couple times and couldn't form any coherent sentences.

"...School?"

"Yeah! Hurry up!" Right. They rode to school together on their bikes, but how did Yumi know this? She recalled them riding everyday to Mitakihara middle school. She remembered it but she didn't know how. Like it was everyday knowledge. She looked around her room but it was no longer just hers. There was a bunk bed in place of hers, her orderly desk was scattered with junk and there were heaps of clothes scattered all over the floor.

"You messed *our* bedroom?" Yumi laughed to herself. Of course, Yumiko was entirely disorganized.

"No time to worry! Get ready for school dang it! We're going to be late!" Yuki gave her another harsh shove before turning away to grab her own back. Yumi quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace.

"Sis?" She started crying all over again but this time with joy. A concerned look crosses Yuki's face. "Sis, whats wrong? Is someone bothering you at school? Tell me who they are, I'll beat them up for you."

She choked words in between sobs. "No-its nothing! I'm-I'm just so glad your here."

"Nee-nee, your being weird." She edged herself away from Yuki.

"Oh, sorry." She sniffled and wiped away her tears with her sleeve but a smile stayed plastered on her face. "Right. Where were we?"

"Getting ready for school you knucklehead." Yuki barely noticed a white cat's tail disappear from behind the window as she got up and hurried to get ready for school with her new best friend.

"It appears you are a little distracted today, Hayashi-san." Yuki looked up from her desk.

"Sorry." She quickly apologized. She looked upmat Saotome-sensai, waiting for a reponse but she was already continuing on her rant about her newest ex.

"Using fried eggs to determine a woman's charm is really wrong. Girls, please be careful not to date guys who won't eat your half-cooked eggs and insist they have to be fully cooked..." She continued on her speech and Yuki found it very tiresome to hear about her problems.

"Psst." She felt someone poke her from behind and slip something onto her desk. She looked down saw a neatly folded paper, she sighed. Yuki-chan was passing notes again today. She quickly read:

_Whose the new crush?_ )

She blushed then scribbled a response and handed it behind her before making eye-contact with Yuki-chan.

_No one._

Yuki wrote something then passed it forward again

_O rlly?_

_Really, what makes you think that?_

_Its not like the teacher called on you or anything..._

_Shut up!_

_If you don't tell me I have other ways of nowing. *Hint hint.* :D_

_You spelled knowing wrong, smart one_

_Stop torturing me! I wanna kno teh secret! (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻__)_

"Nonsense!" Yumi shouted and stood up from her chair. Her face flushed with embarrassment when the entire class was staring at her.

"What do you mean?" Sensei inquired. She had no idea what to say. _Think Yumi, think!_

"I.. Umm.. Yes! Men are totally stupid! I mean, what does it matter is the egg is sunny or soft? High school crushes are a total waste of time! Just because someone thinks you like someone that doesn't mean anything! Right? I mean you could even say high school relationships are a waste of time! Men are pointless and treat us like their belongings!"

"Well done, Hayashi-san!" The teacher beamed and Yumi sat down with a sigh of relief. _close call..._

A 2nd note landed on her desk and she barely caught Yuki's wink.

_Nice save nee nee! _┬─┬ノ( º -ºノ)

That afternoon Yumi ran into creature kyubey again. He taught her about witches and how they are different from familiars. After that she saw him occasionally but otherwise she didn't really need him around. Her first witch hunt was frightening and hard but she got used to it after a while. It even started becoming fun. Her ability to use plants and vines actually helped in more ways than just fighting. Her mom loved almost as gardening but sadly it was something she wasn't good at. She tried but somehow help ruining it, so Yumi decided to "help out". Now she has a beautiful rose garden thanks to you know who.

After a few weeks she learned about how other magical girls fought over grief seeds and territories. She personally thought it was all pointless and bothersome but didn't want to pick unessesary fight. She lived in Mitakihara but hunted elsewhere.

When she went to other cities she began to meet other many other Puella magi. Some good and others... Not so much. She was unfortunate enough to run into a red-haired girl who ate obsessively, unusually large ego and a foul mouth that never shut up. She met another sweet one with pink hair and had a fondness for candy and cheesecake (though she suspected she had an even worse binge eating disorder than the red haired girl) They became good acquaintances for some time until she disappeared somewhere around the Mitakihara hospital. After that she decided to stop making allies.

She found her entirely new lifestyle strange but she didn't regret any of it. Yumi felt like she was doing a good deed fighting witches. It was just like in all those magical girl shows she watched as a child. Sailor moon and Cardcaptor Sakura, they fought crime and kept dakness at bay. Yumi was protecting the world and in turn her sister was protected, safe and alive. A win-win situation.

And even though Yuki and Yumi were exactly the same age Yuki always seemed younger and innocent (and sometimes naiive) while Yumi had a sense of maturity and superiority, Yuki even called her nee-nee. Not that she was trying to be stuck-up or anything but she felt her little sister had to be sheltered from all the evils of the world.

At night she felt bad for lying to everyone and sneaking but she had no other options. Tonight Yumi quietly slipped out of bed, into the living room and through the front door. Her routine became easier. Already geared up in her magical gear she felt ready. She had a tulip in her hair and it acted as the centerpiece for her gem. She had long scarf, detached sleeves, and a fluffy loli skirt. Her entire ourfit vaguely reminded her of an upside down tulip (which was her favorite flower) She walked out of their house onto the porch until she heard the front door open behind her and she stopped cold when she herd someone behind her.

"Yumi-chan, whats up with the cosplay outfit?" She turned around to face Yuki who was wearing dinosaur pajamas and a shocked face.

"Yuki-chan-" She started.

"Is this why you don't pay attention in class? How often do you do this?"

"It's kind of complicated-"

"Oh gosh, don't tell me your a closet otaku!" She interupted again.

"No I-"

"Wait no-your cosplaying as a favor to get a guy to date you, right?"

"No!" Sheshouted. For once was unable to find the right words to speak. She couldn't tell her she was a magical girl, could she? Yuki would never believe her, in fact Yumi could hardly believe herself that this was happening either. Maybe she could just pretend she actually was cosplayer. At least that was believable.

"Mom's gonna flip if she finds out you tried to sneak out! Don't even be me started on dad!"

"Shhh!" She put a finger to her lips. "Wake up the whole house, will you?"

"Yeah, like they're not going to find out after I'm through with you."

"Please-"

"Nee-nee, tell me whats going on. I don't like you lying to me like this."

"Please don't mention this to mom and dad. They wouldn't understand."

Her fists clenched and her shock was masked by betrayal.

"Don't make me lie to mom and dad." Yuki jabbed a finger at her. She didn't know what to say or do. All her plans she replayed in her mind didn't seem to work and playing off of the otaku one sounded humiliating and wouldn't quite cut it.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance." Kyubey stepped out from behind a tree, striding like appearing out of nowhere like Chesire cat from alice in wonderland.

"Kyubey what are you doing here?"

"What the heck?"Yuki stared and her eyes were about as wide as basketballs at that point. "What is that thing, nee-nee?"

"I can't believe mannerisms of Homo Sapiens sometimes." He didn't look offended but his tone of voice raised slightly.

"Kyubey your not helping!"

"I think otherwise." He turned to Yuki, "How would you like to make a contract?"

"...contract?"

"Mhmm. Hasn't there ever been a anything you ever wanted? Like to fly or-"

"Flying pants?" Her eyes lit up.

"That's the weirdest one yet but I guess it could work." Yumi buried her face in her hands. She hoped sincerely her sister wasn't stupid enough to waste her wish on a pair of knickers.

"To be a millionaire?" She gasped.

"Why not?"

"Ooo, Can I become the strongest puella magi?"

"Perhaps." The moonlight played oddly in his eyes and for a moment they seemed a darker hue of red and murky as a witch's seed.

Yuki quickly glanced at Yumi and eyed her outfit. "Do I have to look as stupid as nee-nee?

"Not exactly.."

"Oh gee, thanks Yuki." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"No probs sis. Anytime." She looked at kyubey again. "Did you wish for that outfit?"

"No, it sort of came as a package deal."

"Can I have something cooler than her?"

"That can be adjusted." Kyubey stretched out in the grass. This wish could take a while.

"So... Anything in the world?"

"Anything. Well almost. As long as its reasonable." Kyubey's face stayed unchanging, one could call it a look of amusement, boredom, or sadness. It was the same smile plastered there.

"Can I wish for more wishes?"

Kyubey began laughing. "Ha! As if! I dont think granting you the entire world and in return simply killing a witch or two a fair deal. Not enough balence of energy."

"Good point... Hey- wait a minute. What did you say about witches?"

"You fight them."

"Ehh?" She made a face and wrinkled her nose.

"Thats right. You fight in extange for your wish."

"Really? That's dumb. Why do they exist in the first place, where do they come from?"

"In the end it will be for the profit of the universe." He said it simply. Something about that seemed pretty sketchy to Yumi. It wasn't the particular way he said it but what he said. Why was he avoiding her question on purpose?

Yuki didn't notice her distress and she began pacing in circles. "How about world peace? Nah, that's dumb. Become a dictator? No.. No.. Money? No... No..." Yuki was slightly horrified that her sister even considered world domination.

Yuki was putting so much thought into her wish, but for Yumi it was almost effortless. She knew precisely what she wanted. She found the contrast where she made her wish and Yuki's very strange. For a moment it felt unfair, Yuki could get anything in the world and yet all Yumi wished for was for her sake. She knew from the beginning it was no one's choice but her own. Yet it didn't seem right. For a moment she wished Yuki would wish for her in return. Suddenly she felt guilty she even thinking about that, she felt selfish for even thinking it. Maybe her wish was entirely selfish in the first place. Not for her sister's sake but for her own. She wanted the sister she never knew. Then again, should she burden her twin with fighting too? She wanted to keep her safe from everything, even herself.

"Kyubey! Are you sure this is a good idea?" She whispered frantically.

"Positive. Just give her time. Bees need time to gather nectar too."

"What?"

"To produce honey. Hard working busy bees."

"What does that have to do with-"

"Produce the most delicious honey that is sweetest above all."

"Your not making any sense kyubey..." She was getting tired of being interupted over and over but was interested on what kyubey had to say.

"You'll see." She opened her mouth and closed it again. She couldn't see where this conversation was leading but she decided to stop pestering him with questions. Yuki finally stopped walking in circles after a long wait.

"I got it!" She held a fist to her mouth and cleared her throat. "I want to become a successful artist."

Well, at least Yuki had enough sense in her head to think forward in her life. She was so relieved her sister was not a complete moron.

"Well... I enjoy phototography and photojournalism but I'd like to make publish some of my art works. And I want to be able to make a living on what I love."

"Wish granted." Kyubey sounded pleased.

"Yes! So umm.. How is this going to work?"

"I'll create your soul gem."

For a moment nothing happend and Yumi held her breath. She was so afraid that her sister would have to undergo the painful transformation she had to. But everything happend differently than she thought- a glowing beam materialized out of thin air and her soul gem appeared. After the light disappeared a lovely jewel dropped into her open palms. It was a white saphire, a compliment to Yumi's dark jem. Yuki's mouth gaped open just like Yumi's when she saw her soul sem for the first time.

"Is it really mine?!" Kyubey nodded.

"So uh... How do you feel, sis?"

"Better than ever!" She beamed.

"Nothing out of the ordinary?"

"Are you kidding me? A random creature appearing out of nowhere and making my wishes come true? No freaking duh."

"Oh, umm yeah.. Sure.. Sorry." Yuki playfully punched her in the shoulder.

"No probs, whats the worry?"

Yumi smiled. "Nothing. I'll give you the 101 on becomming a puella magi. You'll need a good teacher if you want to surpass me."

Yuki turned out to be a better puella magi than she thought. She imagined her sister to be reckless like a chicken with it's head ut off during a fight. She wasn't overly cautious but was somehow surprisingly graceful in their fighting skills. The entire battlefield was like a dancefloor and she glided across it smoothly as if her attacks were already choreographed. Her weapons were daggers and they were nimble and sliced through the air fast. Sharp like a bee's sting, kyubey said.

At first nothing really happened with Yuki's wish. Then a day later a mosiac collage of her's from art class got published in the school newspaper. Then everyone at school started asking her to paint things for them: binder covers, book covers, and even senior portaits; Yuki was estatic and nearly fainted. Then a acyrillic painting she submitted into a teen's magazine showed up on the front cover. Then an editor noticed her works and recommended her to a studio. Then before she knew it she was already doing full-on comissions for people, for a reasonable salary too. It all worked out so perfectly it was scary. Surely it was the doing of some miracle. But Yumi thought her artwork was wonderful and would be appreciated no matter if a wish was granted or got. That wouldn't change the way she felt about her sister's artwork. She would be proud of her sister no matter what.

They did make a good team and their outfits actually matched well. Yuki eventually apologized for making fun of her outfit and they gave a good joke about it ever now and then. Though Yuki's almost-wish at flying pants put them both laughing to tears. Then sometimes the topic of Yumi's wish came up and she refused to tell. Yuki made her promise to tell her eventually but she was doubtful that she could ever confess it to her.

They went on witch hunts often together but familliars in their boundaries started becoming fewer and less witches started showing up.

"Darn, it's the 2nd one this week that got away." Yukiko complained as they walked down the sidewalk.

"It's okay, we'll get one next time." Yumi softly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever." She swatted her away.

"Don't loose hope, we'll-" She stopped mod sentence and stood staring blankly. Her eyes looked glazed over like porcelain.

"Nee nee..?"

"...yeah?"

"You alright?" She blinked a couple times and looked down.

"..Yeah...Ah, I'm fine.." Yuki shook her by the shoulders and she sounded urgent.

"Nee-san, whats wrong?"

"I don't know... My head hurts... Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She looked around.

"I don't know... I don't feel well..." She sat down in the middle of someone's lawn and curled up.

"Yumi-chan, lets go home. People are going to start staring." Yumi didn't answer. The world felt like it was rolling and turning upside down. She didnt feel nauseous but felt tired. She wanted to rest. Yes, the grass is soft. Here is nice... What were they supposed to be doing? Oh right, hunting witches... What were those again?

"Whats wrong with your soul gem?" She sounded urgent and frantic. What's her problem?

"Hmmm?" She was still in transformation and she unclipped her gem from her hair. It was a murky grey color. It no longer held it's beautiful shine but looked about as pretty as swamp muck.

"Oh... Wuz yourss look liek?" Her speech started to slur and she couldn't form coherent sentences.

Yuki pulled hers out and frowned. "Oh... Mine too.." Yumi looked up and saw hers mirrored.

"Hmmm..." She tried to think of a good plan but sleeping sounded more pleasant.

"Sis! We gotta do something!"

"Dunt care.." She plucked a wild dandelion and stared at it Herod letting her hand plop to the ground.

"Yumiko!" She tried to pull her up but with fail.

"W-waht naohw?"

"I don't know, Sis. I don't know... You usually always have the answers."

"Nut true. I'm just a selfesh baby who hoggeded all of mommy's nutrishents at birth.." Talk about emphasis on the selfish.

"What are you talking about? You nuthead!"

Yumi was able to say at least something that made sense. "I think it's my fault your... You've already died..." She gave out a dark chuckle and laid her head down in the grass.

"Nee-Nee! Look at me! I'm right here!"

"I'm sorreh you had a mis-miscarriage or sometihng. Maybe the nurse did sumthin... Or you wasn't strong enuf to make it." She close her eyes and exhaled. Yuki grabbed her hand desperately.

"Oye, stay with me soul sister!"

"Soul sister... Thats right.. You and me... I-I don't know what why you died, but I'm happy.. I'm happy I wished to save you..." Tears were starting to form in Yuki's eyes and her voice was shaking.

"I don't get what your saying."

"Yu-Yukiko.. And Yumiko... I dont expect you to get it.. But that sounds right- hey-sissy, you okay?"

Yuki was already doubled over in the grass and was coughing violently. She covered her mouth with her hand and when she lifted her hand into her line of vision there was a mixture of blood and something black.

"Nee-Nee, I don't feel so good either. I-gh-" She began purging and barfing more of the black stuff. Yumi's eyes stared in horror and she urgently exasperated the last of her energy to sit up.

"Yukiko! Look me in the eye!"

"Yumi-chan, I think your right-I have already d-died." Her unsteady hand held out a cracking soul gem.

Yumiko couldn't remember what happened next, it was all going so fast. Her soul gem also was cracking-her precious gem. Her key to salvation and the contract that kept them both alive and kept Yumi sane.

She didn't know what came next but her own vines were wrapping around herself, choking her. Her beautiful roses she grew were covered in thorns and her daisies turned black. Her life became as corrupt as the garden she grew to raise, her own sister she brought up by her. She was falling, somewhere, into a black abyss. A loud siren rung in her ears. She heard a piercing scream but was unsure of who's it was. Maybe it was her own. She couldn't tell but it kept going, she pleaded for it to stop.

When she thought she possibly landed at the bottom of a pit everything turned white. There was silence and quiet. She saw Yuki standing there as the rebellious angel she was.

For a moment they both forgot what happened. Forgot all then pain and sorrow. Forgot all of their human life for it didn't matter anymore. There were no scars left by the thorns. They walked away hand in hand. An endless expanse of white space lay beyond and they began walking the expanse. Anything could lay beyond, or even nothing could. It didn't matter anymore.

Yukiko and Yumiko.

Yuki and Yumi.

You and me.

Together.

Forever.

Soul Sisters.

Liesel Marie.

* * *

Writing this made me feel happy and sad at the same time. Weird. By the way, sorry for weird mistakes and documenting stuff, I'm just new to document has been such a pain in the butt to me.h Critique please because I nearly need the help as new writer on here. Feel free to tell me I suck, I want honest opinions.


End file.
